Tooned Out
Tooned Out is an upcoming American live-action/animated sitcom television series set to premiere on HBO Max. Synopsis The story follows Mac, who begins seeing iconic cartoon characters ranging from Looney Tunes, Peanuts, Hanna-Barbera and Popeye to Droopy Dog, Care Bears, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Where's Wally?, during a rough patch in his life. Characters *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies: **Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck **Sylvester the Cat, Tweetie Pie and Granny **Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam **Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk and Barnyard Dawg **Tasmanian Devil **Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat **Speedy Gonzales **Marvin the Martian and K-9 **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Witch Hazel and Gossamer *Hanna-Barbera Characters: **The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show - Atom Ant, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly and Winsome Witch **Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman **Cattanooga Cats - Mildew Wolf **The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble and Dino **The Funky Phantom - Mudsy **The Great Grape Ape and Beegle Beagle **The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series/Wally Gator and Pals - Wally Gator, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum and Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! - Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear **Hong Kong Phooey **Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie, Mr Jinks, Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf **Jabberjaw **The Jetsons - Rosie the Robot **The Magilla Gorilla/Peter Potamus Show - Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss, Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long, Peter Potamus and So-So, Breezly Bruin and Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey **Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snooper and Blabber, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Scooby Doo **Top Cat/TC, Benny the Ball and Officer Dibble **Wacky Races - Muttley **Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith and Snagglepuss *Tom and Jerry/MGM - Jerry Mouse, Droopy and Avery's The Wolf *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - He-Man and Battle Cat *Harveytoons - Casper the Friendly Ghost, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Cadbury, Little Audrey and Buzzy Crow *Peanuts - Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt and Schroeder *Garfield - Garfield *Where's Wally? - Wally *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids - "Fat" Albert Jackson, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Bill Cosby, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis and Bucky *The Pink Panther, The Inspector and Deux-Deux *The Care Bear: Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Bedtime Bear and Wish Bear *Woody Woodpecker *Popeye the Sailor - Popeye, Bluto and J. Wellington Wimpy *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mr. Magoo *Underdog *Deputy Dawg *Mr Men and Litte Miss *Voltron: Defender of the Universe *Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel - The Red Guy Cast *Christopher Lloyd - Mac Voice Cast * Charlie Adler - The Red Guy * Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Woody Woodpecker and Mr. Peabody * Jeff Bergman - Sylvester the Cat, Droopy Dog, Fred Flintstone, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Doggie Daddy and Touche Turtle * Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Augie Doggie, So-So Monkey, Atom Ant and Pixie and Dixie * Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Hot Stuff the Little Devil and Deputy Dawg * Susanne Blakeslee - Cindy Bear and Little Lulu * Corey Burton - Wally Gator * Harry Chaskin - Bedtime Bear * Jim Conroy - Mr. Magoo * Brian Cummings - Paw Rugg and J. Wellington Wimpy * Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil, Gossamer, Snagglepuss and Captain Caveman * Ben Diskin - Boris Badenov * Chris Edgerly - Benny the Ball * Richard Epcar - Magilla Gorilla * Bill Fagerbakke - Baby Huey * Bill Farmer - Foghorn Leghorn * Whoopi Goldberg - Witch Hazel * Jess Harnell - Wile E. Coyote and Squiddly Diddly * Kyle Herbert - Mildew Wolf * Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo * Tom Kenny - Top Cat, Baba Looey and Bullwinkle J. Moose * Lauren Lapkus - Wendy the Good Little Witch * Brenna Larsen - Share Bear * Tress MacNeille - Natasha Fatale * Michael McDonald - Hokey Wolf * Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam and Quick Draw McGraw * John DiMaggio - Jake the Dog * Scott McCord - Tubby Tompkins * Bill Melendez (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Snoopy and Woodstock * Lara Jill Miller - Blabber Mouse * Candi Milo - Granny * Rob Paulsen - Super Snooper * Nick Shakoour - Grumpy Bear * Brian Stepanek - Officer Dibble * Tara Strong - Betty Boop and Rocky the Flying Squirrel * Jill Talley - Richie Rich and Cheer Bear * Frank Welker - The Road Runner, Scooby-Doo, Barney Rubble, Jabberjaw, Peter Potamus, and Garfield * Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Popeye the Sailor Man, Muttley and Mr Jinks Production The series will be executive produced by Academy Award® winner Robert Zemeckis (Forrest Gump, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Cast Away, Back to the Future) and executive producer/writer Jared Stern (The LEGO™ Batman Movie, Green Eggs and Ham). Tooned Out comes from A Stern Talking To Productions and Compari Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Animation and Warner Bros. Television. A Stern Talking To’s Stern and Compari’s Zemeckis, Jack Rapke (Cast Away, What Lies Beneath, Manifest) and Jackie Levine (Manifest, Project Blue Book, What/If) are executive producers. Winsor Yuan is overseeing the project for A Stern Talking To. References #'^' ""HBO Max Sets New Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Robert Zemeckis Hybrid Series 'Tooned Out', More For Kids & Family Slate"". Deadline. Retrieved October 29, 2019. #'^' https://www.thewrap.com/new-looney-tunes-and-hanna-barbera-animated-series-to-debut-on-hbo-max/ External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt11198240/ Tooned Out] on IMDb Category:Television shows Category:2020 Category:2020's Category:HBO Max